


Food of the Gods

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Written for a friend, devon99 (from Livejournal), she wanted something PG. It was as close as I could get.





	

The sheets are silk, something neither of them are use to, but it feels good against their skin as the material tangles around them, their legs tangled together, arms wrapped around one another, the snow falling outside too hard and thick to see to drive by any longer.

Sam licks open his brother’s lips, tongue darting inside his mouth to tangle with Dean’s.

Dean tastes like coffee and the damn cherry pie he was determined to finish earlier, but under it all is the taste that is only Dean, it’s home and it’s good. Pure and strong, safe, and reliable.

Dean moans as Sam’s tongue tangles with his, loving the way that his brother feels against him, all hard plains and strong muscle.

His taste makes Dean think of mint and berries, of honey and molasses, and under it all is the taste that is Sam, it‘s home and it‘s strong. Loving and faithful, determined and sure.

Sam’s hand continues to move , caressing his brother’s flesh, making him ache and moan, until Dean’s hips buck hard and then his shout of Sam’s name is swallowed up in the kiss, and it tastes like love and promises of tomorrow.

Sam pulls his head back, champagne hazel lock with oriental tea green orbs, before Sam tears his gaze away and shimmies down Dean’s body to run his tongue over his brother’s flesh, cleaning up the evidence of his need, each lick makes Sam think of cream cheese on bagels. Each time Sam flicks his tongue over a freckle it makes him think of caramel.

As Dean pulls Sam up and their lips brush again, Dean pulls away and dips his head, flicking his tongue over one of Sam’s moles. Each one makes Dean think of milk chocolate chips, it’s the very reason why he will only eat soft chocolate chip cookies, so he can carefully, and gently pick each chip out and save it for last as he thinks of his brother.

Laying back on silken sheets under a canopied bed they could normally never afford, Sam thinks that maybe this is how they should just spend breakfast tomorrow, after all, they have plenty to fill them both, right here.


End file.
